


Офис

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Interviews, M/M, they all stare into the camera like they're on The Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: - Конечно, он мне нравится, - хмурится Дерек прямо в камеру, - мы друзья, - он моргает, а потом выражение его лица вдруг меняется. - А что? Он что-то сказал?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061879) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

— Конечно, он мне нравится, — хмурится Дерек прямо в камеру, — мы друзья, — он моргает, а потом выражение его лица вдруг меняется. — А что? Он что-то сказал?

*

— Я работаю в фирме снабжения канцтоварами Бикон Хиллз два с половиной года, — Стайлз притворяется, будто подвешивает себя за галстук, и смотрит в коридор, где Дерек с подозрением расписывается за доставленную коробку. — Наверное, все не так плохо, да?

*

Стайлз катится по офису в своем кресле, задирает голову и косится на Дерека:  
— Что делаешь?  
Дерек усмехается и продолжает сдирать стикеры, оставленные Финстоком в очередном приступе командной работы:  
— Работаю, Стайлз. А ты?  
— Восторгаюсь твоим прекрасным сосредоточенным лицом, — пожимает плечами Стайлз и драматично вздыхает. — Как и всегда.  
Дерек закатывает глаза и борется с желанием вспыхнуть, как четырнадцатилетка.  
— Делай что-нибудь другое.  
Стайлз щелкает канцелярской резинкой и отправляет ее в полет через комнату. Тут же из ниоткуда появляется Финсток и ловит ее на лету.  
— Твоей меткости не помешает тренировка, Стилински! — он щелкает резинкой между пальцев. — Устроим соревнования!  
Скотт стонет и со стуком опускает голову на стол.  
— Босс, после прошлых соревнований Бойду пришлось неделю носить повязку на глазу.  
— Мне не понравилось, — поднимает глаза Бойд, обводит всех взглядом и смотрит прямо в камеру. — Совсем.  
Финсток смущенно переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом улыбается в лучших традициях маньяков:  
— Я всегда стараюсь придумать что-то новенькое, чтобы усилить наш товарищеский дух.  
Он наклоняется через стол к Стайлзу, хватает его за пальцы, и тот с отвращением выдергивает их из захвата.  
Дерек старается спрятать смех за монитором компьютера.  
Стайлз отправляет ему «Я ВСЕ ВИДЕЛ, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ».  
Дерек ухмыляется в ответ, и лицо Стайлза чуть не трескается от нежности. Камера жадно фиксирует каждый взгляд, пока Финсток продолжает молоть чепуху:  
— Короче, именно так я стал капитаном сборной США по лакроссу.  
— У нас нет сборной по лакроссу с 1908 года, — бубнит Стайлз, все еще поглаживая свои пальцы.  
Камера резко фокусируется на лице смущенно моргающего Финстока.  
— Да, ну, — он прокашливается и улыбается, — я выгляжу моложе, чем есть на самом деле.  
Дерек смотрит прямо в камеру.

*

— Никто не мечтает о работе в фирме, торгующей канцтоварами, — прокатывается на стуле Стайлз, прежде чем остановиться перед камерой. — То есть может быть, конечно. Если вы любитель сидячей работы. Дереку нравятся карандаши. Он даже напечатал на них свое имя. Как-то раз я узнал, где он их заказывает, и изменил его имя на «Горячий Парень». Дерек не замечал подмены неделю, а потом, когда я смотрел на него, точил их с такой яростью, — лицо Стайлза принимает мечтательное выражение. — Это было потрясно.

*

Скотт нервно ерзает и поправляет галстук.  
— Так хорошо? Я в порядке? Вам что-нибудь нужно? — он собирается подняться. — Я могу принести вам кофе, ребята… Нет? Уверены? То есть да, — он снова приглаживает галстук и скалится в камеру. — Я начал работать здесь, потому что мне нужно было найти хоть что-нибудь в кратчайшие сроки. Стайлз устроил меня. Он мой лучший друг с пеленок. И мне нужна была работа, потому что моя девушка узнала, что беременна, — он улыбается еще шире и опирается щекой о ладонь. — Мы поженимся в следующем месяце.

*

Бойд зло рычит, держа в руке желтый стикер:  
— Стайлз!  
— Не тронь! — Стилински подбегает к коллеге, вырывает бумажку из его рук и аккуратно снова лепит на фикус Бойда. — Это для Дерека.  
— Я бы никогда не догадался, особенно из-за всех этих нарисованных сердечек, звездочек и «ЙАЙ ДЕРЕК».  
— Это же его День рождения!  
Бойд обводит офис — буквально покрытый желтыми листочками — глубоко надменным взглядом.  
— Почему ты просто не пригласишь его на ужин?  
— Заткнись! — взвизгивает Стайлз. — Понятия не имею, о чем речь.  
Бойд тяжело смотрит в камеру.  
В офис входит Дерек с полными руками стикеров и продолжает собирать их дальше, обходя столы Стайлза и Скотта и Эрику, спящую в углу от дикого похмелья. Он не замечает камеру, полностью поглощенный чтением всех этих маленьких записок, полных тупых шуток, лучших и худших цитат Финстока и просто личных сообщений от Стайлза.  
Дерек замирает, прочтя одну из записок, в которой Стайлз вспоминает, как однажды они оказались заперты на крыше и были вынуждены смотреть на фейерверки через реку вместе. Он также написал, что очень ценит, что тогда Дерек держал его пальцы в своих, чтобы уберечь их от обморожения.  
Это был прекрасный момент, личный, их. Перед камерами.  
Стайлз застенчиво улыбается, и Дерек возвращает улыбку. И крепче сжимает листочек.  
Камера фокусируется на его лице, и Дерек моргает, вспоминая, что за ними наблюдают.  
— Сегодня мой день рождения, — бросает он, снимает стикер с фикуса Бойда и продолжает идти по следам в кафетерий.

*

— Они вели прямо к его столу, — ухмыляется в камеру Стайлз. — Там его ждала моя фотография в рамке-сердечке. Рамку он выбросил, но записки сохранил, я знаю. Это важная часть.  
Камера выхватывает фотографию Стайлза, приклеенную к монитору компьютера Дерека как раз так, чтобы никто не заметил. Время от времени, даже чаще, чем нужно, Дерек смотрит на картинку и улыбается.

*

— Эй, — Стайлз торопливо надевает куртку и бежит за Дереком, пока из здания раздаются звуки свадебного веселья. — Ты уходишь?  
— Свадьба закончилась, — Дерек тянет свой галстук. — Твоя речь была хороша.  
— Спасибо, — Стилински застенчиво пихает того ногой. — Такие высокие слова похвалы.  
— Хочешь золотую звездочку? — мужчина закатывает глаза.  
— Нет, придурок, но останься хотя бы на танец.  
— Мне не стоит, — сомневается Дерек. — Я не умею танцевать.  
— Так и я не умею! Из меня тот еще танцор-придурок.  
Дерек смеется и прячет руки в карманы.  
— Я знаю, это мило.  
Стайлз закусывает губу и возвращает улыбку.  
— Спасибо.  
— Конечно.  
— Ну же, — Стилински ведет плечами спустя целый момент, пока они рассматривали друг друга в абсолютной тишине. — Пожалуйста, — он практически молит и дует губы. — Пожалуйста? Все разбиваются на пары, и я точно знаю, что ты ненавидишь музыку, и веселье, и радость, и…  
— Я не ненавижу веселье, Стайлз.  
— …Развлечения, смех, свободу и…  
— Ладно! Один бокал!  
Полчаса спустя Стайлз и Дерек остаются на танцполе в одиночестве и кружатся под The Lumineers.

*

— Я хотел работать в библиотеке, — Дерек смотрит на свои руки и чуть улыбается. — Мне нравятся книги и тишина…  
Скотт и Стайлз пролетают мимо на тяге от прикрепленных к креслам огнетушителей. Когда камера фокусируется на Дереке, раздается оглушительный грохот. Мужчина даже не вздрагивает.  
— Они делают это место интересным, — продолжает Дерек через мгновение. — Пока у Скотта был медовый месяц, Стайлз и я замотали его стол пищевой пленкой.  
[Кадры стола, наполовину замотанного в пленку, и Стайлза с Дереком, обменивающихся пакостливыми взглядами. Бойд смотрит в камеру особенно невпечатленно. На заднем плане Эрика поливает его фикус]  
— Когда Скотт вернулся, они со Стайлзом обнимались целых три минуты, — Дерек поднимает взгляд и смотрит на смеющегося Стайлза, пытающегося отряхнуться от пыли. — Думаю, это было бы мило — объятия от Ст… Я не… А какой вопрос был?

*

Финсток швыряет бумаги на стол и напряженно улыбается в камеру.  
— Каждый месяц мы проверяем настроение в офисе. Вы снимаете нас уже два месяца, фиксируете нашу жизнь, так что я подумал, что мы проведем проверку. Многое изменилось, — он причудливо вздыхает. — МакКолл женился, Стилински наконец-то подстригся, я уволил Гринберга. Не люблю выгонять людей, знаете. То есть чувство власти — это, конечно, прекрасно… — он прокашливается. — Возможно, мне необходимо уволить кого-нибудь, сегодня даже.  
Скотт роняет свою чашку с лапшой, а Стайлз бездумно хватается за руку Дерека.  
— Уволить кого-нибудь?!  
— Так и знала, что надо было начать пить еще утром, — ворчит Эрика.  
Бойд молча протягивает ей кофе, и девушка с благодарностью его принимает.  
Финсток невесело посмеивается.  
— Что? Нет! Я шутил, прикалывался! — он пихает Дерека в плечо, и Дерек морщится и выпускает руку Стайлза.  
Очень медленно Стилински опускает руку под стол, закусывает губу и тихонько улыбается.  
— Но как команда, — продолжает Финсток, — мы проделали отличную работу.  
— Так вы никого не уволите? Потому что, — Дерек беспокойно ерзает, — Гринберг ревел возле моего стола целый час. Мне надо бы подготовиться… запастись салфеточками.  
— Может, это будешь ты, — дразнит Стайлз, легонько пихая его локтем. — Может, уволят тебя.  
— Может, — беззаботно отвечает Дерек.  
Стайлз меняется в лице.  
— Что? Серьезно? Ты уходишь? Куда? Почему мне не сказал? Не уходи!  
— Я не ухожу! Боже, — Дерек чешет нос и поворачивается к Стайлзу. — Я бы никогда не оставил тебя… этот офис, — неловко заканчивает он.  
Скотт счастливо играет бровями на камеру, пока Стайлз смотрит на Дерека так, будто тот только что объявил, что до конца своей жизни Стилински будет получать бесплатные молочные коктейли.

*

Стайлз со Скоттом провожают оператора к складу. Бойд и Дерек играют в баскетбол на заднем дворе, Эрика делится шоколадным печеньем с Эллисон.  
— А вот и место, где происходит магия, — улыбается Стайлз и хлопает в ладоши. — Во время ланча мы приходим сюда и надираем задницы…  
Бойд фыркает.  
— Окей, нам надирают задницы, но! — Стайлз крутится на месте и указывает на Дерека, стягивающего футболку. — Я не говорил, что магия — это наши способности в игре.  
— Отвратительно, — вздыхает Скотт.  
— Как ты смеешь?!  
— Нет, чувак. Каждый день мое лицо оказывается впечатанным в его потную грудь!  
Повисает тишина, и оба парня смотрят по сторонам. Стайлз поворачивается к камере и начинает ржать.  
— Здесь точно было место шуточки про «вот так это сейчас называется?»  
— О мой Бог, — глаза Скотта готовы вылезти из орбит. — Да! Я думал, Финсток вылезет откуда-то из-за коробок.  
Стайлз качает головой.  
— В одиннадцать он пьет кофе, потом до часа страдает от переизбытка энергии, а потом спит.  
Рядом возникает Дерек и серьезно кивает, пока Стайлз делает вид, что не пялится на его обнаженный торс.  
— Точно спит.  
[Снимок Стайлза и Дерека, возводящих гору из файлов и папок на столе босса, пока Финсток дрыхнет на диване. Следующее изображение показывает Скотта, рисующего усы на лице босса, а Эрика добавляет их на все его фотографии].  
— Мы убедили его, что так и было, — снова ржет в камеру Стайлз и утыкается в плечо Дерека, пока тот глупо улыбается.

*

— О да, — Эрика опускает взгляд на свои ногти. — Мне нравится здесь, окей. Я об этом постоянном сексуальном напряжении.

[Стайлз наклоняется через плечо Дерека, помогая тому с презентацией о лучших танцевальных движениях Финстока со всех офисных вечеринок. Дерек почти утыкается носом в шею Стайлза, но замечает камеру и быстро отодвигается, заливаясь густым румянцем. Стайлз, ничего не замечая, продолжает болтать, поворачивается к Дереку, чтобы проверить, слушает ли он, и они сталкиваются носами. Проходит целое мгновение, камера смещается на Эрику, протягивающую руку Бойду, который должен ей что-то отдать. Парень тянется за кошельком, пока Стайлз выпрямляется и зачем-то тычет в стол Дерека. Момент упущен. Бойд убирает деньги. Эрика закатывает глаза. Стайлз спотыкается о стул Дерека, спеша к своему месту].

— Да ладно вам, — возводит к потолку глаза Эрика. — Бойд и я переспали в первую же неделю работы здесь. В чем их проблема? Хейл девственник? Стилински нужно, чтобы его охмуряли целую вечность?

*

— Четыре дня, — кивает Бойд и выгибает бровь. — Я не собирался сопротивляться этому вихрю красоты. Она — самая интересная вещь, когда-либо случавшаяся со мной. В моей жизни. Даже самая прекрасная.

*

— Никаких профсоюзов, — немедленно отвечает Финсток. — Слава тебе Господи.

*

— Встреча с Эллисон была лучшим моментом в моей жизни. Нет, нет! — Скотт машет рукой. — Беру свои слова назад! Когда она сказала, что у нас будет ребенок! Нет! Наша свадьба! Нет! О мой Бог, — он со стуком опускает голову на стол. — Что я наделал? Не могу выбрать только один.

*

— Лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни… — Стайлз смотрит, как Дерек выходит из кафетерия, ставит чашку с кофе на стол Стилински и неловко машет через стекло. — Уф, — Стайлз ерзает в кресле, чешет голову. — Малая Лига бейсбола выигрывала все три года, что я играл с ними. Это было… довольно круто. Конечно, это было давно, и я… я не скучаю по ним, когда возвращаюсь вечером домой.  
Он смотрит на свои руки, глубоко вздыхает.  
— Да, наверное, начало моей работы здесь, потому что в первый день я встретил злую, прекрасную и организованную птичку, с которой хотел бы свить гнездо. Но я не хотел напугать его, поэтому так ничего и не сказал. Теперь мы друзья, и прошло почти три года, и я… если честно, все еще испытываю те чувства, — Стайлз поднимает руку в воздух. — Дайте пять.

*

Дерек пялится в камеру и нервно оглядывается на Стайлза, уснувшего на его столе.  
— Я не… Что это за вопрос? У меня такого еще не было. Или было? — он резко подскакивает с места. — Вы собираетесь меня убить?

*

В офисе вечеринка по случаю отмены сокращения, Финсток напивается и изображает лунную походку на столе Скотта. Конечно, босс падает, и Стайлз с Дереком отвозят его в травмпункт.  
Пока они ждут результатов рентгена, Стайлз засыпает на плече Дерека.  
Дерек не шевелится полтора часа.  
— Я весь в блестках Финстока. Он достает их каждую вечеринку, и после офис блестит еще несколько недель, — жалуется Дерек и вздрагивает, когда от разговоров Стайлз начинает просыпаться. Он что-то бубнит, а потом рукой обхватывает Дерека поперек груди и трется носом о плечо.  
Дерек моргает в камеру:  
— Это…. Могло быть и хуже.

*

В кафетерии Скотт шумно опускается на стул рядом со Стайлзом и роняет голову на стол:  
— Ненавижу!  
Стайлз отставляет йогурт, кидает взгляд на Дерека (он тоже озадачен), потом в камеру и, наконец, похлопывает Скотта по плечу.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом, бро?  
— Она говорила, что хочет арахисовое масло, но без кусочков арахиса, так что я купил ей ту пасту, а потом она разревелась и сказала, что ей не хватает орешков!  
— Так она и сказала, — кричит Финсток, копаясь в холодильнике.  
Дерек корчит рожу и крадет йогурт Стайлза, пока тот не видит.  
— Я не знаю, как ей помочь!  
— Продолжай пытаться, — уверенно успокаивает Стайлз. — Ты не можешь сдаться. Она знает, что ты любишь ее, что всегда рядом, и только это имеет значение. Что ты никогда не откажешься от нее.  
Поверх головы Скотта Стайлз уверенно встречает взгляд Дерека.  
— Даже если она и не ценит тот факт, что ты оббежал полгорода, чтобы купить ее любимую еду.  
Дерек смотрит на баночку йогурта и замирает. Стайлз снова утешает Скотта.

*

— Ягодный микс — мой любимый вкус, — говорит Дерек в камеру. — Я и не думал, что он… что хоть кто-то знает об этом.

*

— О, я знаю, что это произойдет, — кивает Скотт и разваливается в кресле. — Конечно, потребуется некоторое время, и, если честно, я думал, что Стайлз предпримет хоть что-то на моей свадьбе, ведь это было бы так романтично, а Дерек весь вечер посылал ему глазки-сердечки. К тому же на следующее утро они пришли в офис такими счастливыми…, а оказалось, что это все потому, что они обмотали мой стол пищевой пленкой.  
Он качает головой и невесело смеется.  
— Классно вышло, кстати. Стайлз помог мне уговорить Дерека помочь с цветами, но, кажется, это тот самый момент, когда Дерек решил, что Стайлз милый, а не раздражающий.  
Повисает тишина, пока Скотт смотрит на то, как Стайлз и Дерек заворачивают подарок на день рождения Эрики. Стайлз прилепляет бант Дереку на голову и делает фото своей работы, а Дерек, не глядя, пихает Стилински. От этого Стайлз смеется и отстраняется. С широкой улыбкой Дерек возвращается к упаковке, когда Стайлз, отсмеявшись, снова вторгается в его личное пространство и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
Скотт серьезно смотрит в камеру.  
— Наверное, мне стоит им слегка помочь.

[Четыре минуты спустя Скотт роется в рюкзаке Стайлза].

*

Льет дождь, а Стайлз не может найти свои ключи. Камера фокусируется на его лице, и Стилински морщится.  
— Вы не можете вмешаться? Или это типа против журналистских правил? Полностью сливаетесь с окружающим миром и прочее дерьмо? Вам действительно необходимо снимать, как я промокаю до нитки?  
— Стайлз! — Дерек выбегает из офиса, сжимая в руке ярко-голубой зонт. Он останавливается прямо перед Стайлзом и закрывает его от дождя.  
— Ты забыл свои ключи, — Дерек звенит связкой. — Я… Ты ушел так быстро, что я был не готов, — он сглатывает и подходит чуть ближе. — Ты же всегда ждешь.  
— Ну, — Стайлз стойко улыбается. — Кажется, все это ожидание, оно… знаешь… Я просто жду, да? Вечно?  
— Нет, — Дерек стирает капли воды с лица и хмурится. — Я не знаю, что…  
— Я люблю тебя, — Стайлз распахивает дверь своей машины и забрасывает внутрь сумку. — Я люблю тебя, и это правда. И я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы были друзьями, и я старался уважать твое решение, но мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты знал. Возможно, меня переведут к Лидии в бухгалтерию на некоторое время. Возможно. Мне не очень нравится математика, и я буду скучать по офису и по тебе! Но я справлюсь, и…  
Дерек целует его так неожиданно, что роняет зонт и буквально впечатывает Стайлза в машину.  
Камера приближается. Оба мужчины улыбаются.

*

— Я заболел, — хитро улыбается Дерек. — Мы провели целую неделю в постели, потом Стайлз простыл, и я должен был ухаживать за ним.

*

— Они взяли четыре поддельных отгула по болезни подряд, — качает головой Бойд и тычет пальцем в камеру. — Я столько всего успел сделать, пока они меня не отвлекали.

*

Стайлз сияет, смотрит на свои руки и пожимает плечами. Висит долгая пауза, а на заднем плане Дерек ест свой йогурт за столом Стилински. Очевидно, он ждет, пока Стайлз закончит.  
— Все хорошо, — наконец-то говорит Стайлз. — Он любит меня. Конечно, у нас не самая захватывающая работа в мире, но… этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
